Eight Spirits
by EightSpirits
Summary: There are Eight Spirits; Wolf, Cat, Swan, Snake, Fox, Deer, Peacock, and Shark. These spirits have been mysteriously transformed into humans while the evil god Thalay is destructing the heavens. Can the Eight Spirits manage to control their powers? Can they stop the evil god? And who is the unofficial ninth spirit? This is my first story, so please enjoy the series! ;)
1. Prologue

The sky was a glossy black. Stars were scattered across it like bird feed thrown to the chickens. The stars glittered and outlined the silhouette of a lone mountain. The mountain seemed strange to the people in the town below; only one mountain stood, no others. A small shrine stood on the mountain. From long back, the shrine was built on this mysterious mountain for eight spirits. Each spirit was had a symbol of a different animal; Wolf, Cat, Swan, Snake, Fox, Deer, Peacock, and Shark. But it had been abandoned ever since the spirits seemed to have lost presence. The shrine was empty and blackness filled its hallways.

Sudden movement disturbed the cobwebs that had formed in its chambers over the previous years. A man walked down the main hall. Every footstep he took echoed around the dark, open hall. A silver cloak glided around his feet. The man's appearance would be odd to any ordinary person. He was dressed in complete gray, looking as if he had lived through generations. He continued to walk down the hallway, which opened to a large balcony. Someone seemed to already have been waiting there. "Good evening," the stranger on the balcony said. "More like good night," the silver man chuckled. "This is not time for your humorous talk." The stranger, who was clothed in a long brown coat, frowned in a thoughtful way. He gazed out in the midst of the night, but it didn't take a genius to know his mind was churning. "The eight spirits have been awakened," said the brown coated man. "I have taken note." The silver man stepped out onto the balcony. "They will be in human form and placed at the town of 'Khwām sngb'," the brown coated man continued. "When will they be returned to their former positions?" The silver man stepped up to the railing of the balcony. "That is soon to be unknown. Most likely until the forces of Thalāy have receded," the brown coated man replied. The silver man expressed no emotion. Long since the evil god of the broken hearts had arrived, chaos erupted in the heavens. Thalay was a tricky one, deceiving the higher gods before him. Soon, the gods blamed one another for his destruction upon the shrines and their holy cities. The eight spirits, which seemed to be the only solution, left their positions to seek him out on men's land. "What about Wolf," the silver man asked. "His future is to remain unknown. His new arrival from the Evil side has left him in a not trustable position," the brown coated man replied.

The silver man followed the brown coated man's gaze into the distance. His sight lay on the town of Khwām sngb. It was silent, for now. "Wolf, Cat, Swan, Snake, Shark, Peacock, Fox, and Deer," he muttered. The silver man raised his hand. A light, representing each animal, shot out of his wrinkled palm. The lights lit up the sky with a blazing flash, then proceeded down to the town slowly. The lights faded, but their trails of smoke stayed in the air. It stayed in the air for a while. As it faded away, the men to, disappeared.


	2. A normal Middle school day

Jeannette opened her brown eyes. She had a weird dream that she didn't quite get. Trying to pull herself up, her eyes wearily scanned her surroundings. Her instinct momentarily forgot where she was. Then her conscience seemed to pull her memories out from the back of her mind out. They flooded through her head and she remembered: she is 14, she gets bullied by Grace, and she goes to the Redwood Middle School. About Grace. She was a rich diva with purple eyes, which apparently, makes her special. Along with her closest friend, Mary, they roam the halls of the school looking for targets. Mostly, it was Jeannette because of her emo style. Also, Grace seemed jealous of one thing; Matthew. Matthew was the hottest guy in the school. Being a sophomore made him almost unattainable. Matthew had brown hair with bangs that slicked up, and his eye were were red. He was tall, taller then Jeannette for a change. He always had a sly look, and was really funny. Almost every girl in Jeannette's and his grade loved him. Jeannette thought he was really hot, but she didn't really want to get near him because of his vicious look. The thing that Grace and every other girl were jealous of was the fact that Matthew would stare at Jeannette. When Grace figured out, she was fuming. She targeted Jeannette all the time. Nick, his friend, was like the second choice. He had orange eyes that looked like they would've belonged to a snake. Nick and Matthew had friends named Luke and Kyle that always followed them around. Jeannette had a friend like that, too. Her name was Mika. She had extremely large green eyes and was as kind as a fawn. Everyone thought she was creepy, but Jeannette took Mika under her wing.

All while she was thinking this, Jeannette was slowly getting ready for school. She put on her beanie and red jacket. She also decided to put on eye shadow, because it was Monday. Jeannette hurried outside, which was cold and wet. Since it was January, a thin layer or snow lay on the sidewalks and streets. She started out to the bus stop, steam pouring out of her mouth as she breathed. Ice crunched under her boots. A few people were already waiting there, all ruffled from the mornings. Jeannette liked it the most out of her day. Nobody would talk and she wouldn't be judged, mostly. She pretended to be distracted by her phone, which was far from the latest model. The bus finally appeared in sight. As it stopped, it ground into the ice and let a big hiss out as it opened its doors. Jeannette and the other kids shuffled inside the stinky bus, which smelled like gasoline. Jeannette sat down in the first seat, which no one took but her. She started to play on her phone, which was what most kids were doing. The time passed quickly. Soon the bus was jam packed with kids. The bus pulled up to Redwood middle school with a screech. The doors pulled open, and everyone filed out. Jeannette normally waited until the end, because people would randomly push her away when she tried to get out. When she got out of the bus, she took a deep breath. Every single day could lead to suicidal thoughts about herself. She charged into the demanding crowd. The front doors soon opened, and kids flew in. She rushed in with the crowd. She felt like she was in a river, if you go with it you will go smoothly, but not if you are against it. That wonderful moment only lasted for a minute though. When she arrived at her locker, disaster seemed to arrive on sight. As she was turning her dial, she heard someone storm up in designer heels. She knew it was Grace, because nobody dressed like there was a prom everyday but her and her annoying little friend. "We'll look who's here today!" Jeannette almost cringed at her tone, which sounded like a whiny puppy. "I don't think that jacket matches your outfit," she said in disgust. Jeannette tried to ignore her as she gathered her math supplies. "You know ignoring me isn't going to work!", Grace shouted. Mary sniggered behind me. Jeannette closed her locker and walked toward math without a single emotion on her face. She could almost hear Grace get red as she yelled at Mary for snickering.

After that, Jeannette was not having the worst day; but not exactly the best either. Solving what was 1/76 of e was the least of her problems. Grace seemed to vigorously bully her any moment she could. Even though Jeannette mostly didn't care on the outside, they pierced her weakening barrier like daggers on the inside. When lunch arrived, Jeannette was the gloomiest she could possibly be. Mika was sitting at her table jabbering away or how Luke had looked at her during math. Mika, who was very short and cute, had the biggest crush on Luke. She would always stare at him when it was possible. "I can't believe he looked at me," she squealed. Jeannette wearily listened to her while eating a ham sandwich. Then her heart jumped; Matthew was looking right at her! She didn't know if she should go red or if she should jump into the bathroom to hide. His head turned back to his friends, but Jeannette still was paralyzed looking in the same place. She shook her head and returned back to her former position, which Mika was still blabbing about Luke. For the rest of lunch, she kept checking up on Matthew to see if he stared at her again. He never did.


End file.
